FINAL FANTASY: IVALICE DARKEST HOUR
by nondo1992
Summary: The story of the dark past that Ivalice has been trying to avoid for two thousand years has finally come back to haunt them, will the fall or will they will?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER1: THE BEGINNING**

_The kingdom of Ivalice which is blessed with plentiful resources and beauty, but two thousand years ago this land was once torn apart. It wasn't by any natural disaster but by the people of Ivalice themselves between the Humes, the Bangaas, the Vieras, the Moogles, the Nu Mou, the Seeq and the Gria. The 7 races fought for supremacy over Ivalice in a war that history now refers to as the War of Races, this war was fought for years and was in truth one giant stalemate as no one race would get the upper hand over the other 6. After Centuries possibly a Millennium of fighting the war was over, but no one knows how or even why the races put aside their difference and came together for peace._

_After two thousand years of peace the people of Ivalice have decided not to look a gift chocobo in the mouth and just decided to be grateful for the peace. The races that once fought against each other now fight together in groups known as Clans, the Kingdom is now ruled by all the races through a single representative from each race in a Government known as the Council of the 7 Seats and finally a powerful magic was cast all over Ivalice this magic created what became known as laws which are up held by beings known as judges these laws were created to prevent deaths from the clan vs clan combats. However even in times of peace there are always those who would seek to destroy it, and the question the some still want an answer to how or even why did the War of Races end._

**IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

While most of Ivalice was beautiful land of much beauty where even the deserts of the land were consider beautiful, this particular land however would be consider the greatest exception. The land was so barren that there was barely even any sand blowing with wind, the air itself was so thin breathing was a little difficult and the sky was so cloudy that not a single ray of sun light could penetrate through, The simplest way to put it was that the land was being sucks dry.

''Whose bright idea was it to do this thing in a place as damned as this?'' The voice came from a hume man dressed in clothes similar to that of a samurai, his clothes were all black, he had long green hair and rather tying his hair in a ponytail like most under his job he just left it to hang there as it covered part of his face. His face had a very distinct mark the right side of his face had a claw mark that ran around his face even over his right eye, he carried 2 single edged katana on the right side of his body.

Scyth Grim: The Parivir of Death

''Why so scared Scyth hahaha? Don't tell me that death itself is afraid of a place like this." The second voice came from a rather cocky bangaa who couldn't seem to stop laughing as he spoke, he was dressed in the attire of the master monk job class which was probably the most normal thing about him compare to the rest of him. Unlike most of the lizard kind known as bangaa who had like brown skin his was dark brown, the tip of tail was cut off and his left ear had by the look of it been bitten off. He was carry what looked like a pole which was tied to his back.

Wrath: The Master Monk AKA The Mad Monk

The Parivir looked at his partner with a very dangerous eye not even a novice could fail to pick up on Scyth's killing intent. He placed his left hand on the handle of one of his swords gripped it tightly.

"Listen here you blabbering bangaa if you ever make such a ridiculous comment about me again you will find out first-hand how I got that title." Scyth spoke in a very cold, angry and yet still calm matter. "Never mistake my caution for fear, only those truly desperate to hide from the law come to this place."

The bangaa even after being threaten just kept smiling in a menacing way in fact his smile got wider just after the threat. He even started cracking his knuckles almost as if he were getting ready for a fight and his blood red eyes focus on his hume partner.

"I don't care if they call you death my friend, do I look like someone who fears death? If anything I would to see a demonstration of the famous skill of yours." Wrath as usual was laughing in between sentences was not the least bit scared of his partner's threats, he was if anything excited by them. "But I will agree with you that this place is where only the desperate and cowardly would go just to escape the long arm of the law."

After their exchange of words the two continued on their way, the scenery of the land was all the same the saw few people who based from their earlier discussion were all criminals. As the kept walking a feeling crept up on both on both of them the feeling that they were being followed. They didn't bother themselves with it in both their mind they would be wasting their time, one thing that did bother both of them however was feeling the farther they walked.

(This feeling it's just like we were told when we were sent here.) Scyth thought to himself and became most concerned

"Scyth you feel it too right?" The bangaa decided to break the silence and for once wasn't laughing.

"I hope you aren't referring to the low lives following us?" The hume replied in his usual cold and calm voice

"Don't be ridiculous you fool, I mean the feeling that our mist is being drained from us" Wrath returned to his normal laughing self after that comment. "We can't really use magic in a place like this now can we? No wonder they say the magic of the laws can't reach here, they could get sucked dry."

"It's just not just being drained from us ii looks like this whole play was sucked dry by something, and whatever it is will be the source of us controlling all of Ivalice?" Scyth said that simple comment.

**TARG WOOD, WOOD VILLAGE**

The Wood village of Targ Wood was a peaceful little place; it had a small population with people of every race except for the wing warriors the Gria. The village was quite small it had a small inn for travellers to rest, it didn't have a shop just local and foreign merchants trying to make money. The village did however have a local black smith shop which was one of the main reasons adventurers would travel from far to come to this small village, the black smith was run by a Seeq named Victor Hama.

**TARG WOOD, WOOD VILLAGE, VIC'S BLACK SMITH P.S We only make swords, blades, Knives, spears, rapiers, hammers, maces and Axes… NO REFUNDS**

Vic was also famous a few other reasons one of which being his amazing bargaining skills

"What do you mean it's too much? That's a simple place for such a fine piece of work." The voice rather rough and a little loud, the voice is owner wear the outfit meant for Vikings but like any Seeq the horn on his head was sticking on of his hat it was no other than Victor Hama himself.

"YOU CALL THIS FAIR!? I could go to Camoa and get this for more than half of what you offering." The second voice came from a hume more specifically a soldier who wanted to buy a diamond sword, that was until he heard the price. "This is an outrage I have never heard of any place that charged 2500 gil for a diamond!"

"Firstly those shops don't have the touch that I put in each individual's weapon." Vic said with a proud look on his face. "And secondly this sword is for you right? When a soldier wants a diamond sword it's because they want to learn Mug Gil, a move that allows a soldier to not only deal damage but steal a bit of your opponent's gil. I would just like to be compensated for the money you will be stealing with my sword, and what is wrong with that?"

As the soldier considered a way to counter what Vic had just said about him, he found himself unable to do that as everything Vic had accused him of was true. He simply reach into his bag and pulled out the exact amount of gil that Vic had ask for, after which he found that he was out of money as a result. After which Vic took the money and waved at the soldier as he left with Vic as happy as he could be while the soldier left feeling sad, just then the back down of Vic's store open and a hume boy came out so tired.

"Well Vic looks like you just made another satisfied customer or…." The boy pause to take a very big yawn before he continued to speak. "Or another miserable customer." The boy a little taller than the average 14 year old boy, he had short black hair and red reds, he wear a silver coloured shirt which he wear under a grey vest. He wear a pair of brown gloves on each hand, he had two belts around his waist why I don't know, he was sporting a pair of blue shorts that reached his knees and finally he wear a simple pair of brown shoes.

Richard Xanda Commonly known by all as Rex

"Hey he got a great sword and I got my money everyone is happy." Vic paused as he looked at the boy's appearance and it looked as if he had just woken up from sleep, he then looked to the clock on the wall and saw it was 12 o clock. He proceeded to the boy then grabbed him by his grey vest brought his close to his face before he continued to speak. "Are you telling this is when you are getting up you little runt?"

The boy simply gave yet another large yawn as look straight into Vic's eyes with the most board of expressions before giving his answer. "Yep."

"Okay before I bit you silly I'm gonna give you a chance to explain yourself NOW!" Vic spoke in a very threating manner as he was not amused one bit.

Rex was still not worried even after the threat the seeq laid before him "I have been in the back working on that project of yours, what was it you kept calling it? Operation Vic's retir…." Before the boy could finish his sentence Vic placed his hand on the boy's mouth he then looked around to see if anyone was listening in on the discussion. When he was sure no one was within ear shot he removed his hand from the boy's mouth.

"Okay you don't have to be so loud you don't want everyone in the town to get wind of this." The seeq lightened up a little before he continued to speak. "Looked I get you've been working on the project but that doesn't mean you can oversleep."

"I didn't oversleep I was just taking a nap, I've been up all night." The boy spoke in low and tired voice he was even having a trouble keeping his eyes open.

As soon the seeq heard those words he and the boy went to the back room which was also where the weapons were forged as well as other thing in this case. When Vic laid eyes on the room we was beyond amazed, he was shocked at all the work the boy had managed to get done in a single night. The forge was still warm it's as if he was still working, he looked around the room where the boy's bed was it was completely untouched not even a sheet out of place.

"How long have been up?" The Viking directed attention back to the boy who simply yawned every few minutes but still somewhat awake.

"Am still working I just took a little cat nap…" The boy paused to stretch out before he continued. "I really wanted to get as much done in time to meet the deadline we were given I guess I slept a little longer than I wanted, your raged out customer woke up."

The viking kept looking from his apprentice to the room which was filled to capacity with the apprentice's work. Vic felt bad about his earlier out burst on his apprentice he realised that boy sent the whole night and pretty much the whole morning at work. He went to the counter and got his recent earnings plus and added a little more and put it in a small sack about the size of his fist. He then thrown the sack to the boy who was caught off guard and almost failed to catch the sack, the hume boy looked back at the seeq with great shock even raised an eye brow.

"What's the catch here Vic?" Rex could help but be suspicious of Vic having known him for some years. "Let me guess you gonna take this out of my pay? Or wait am going to have to work over time to make up what you giving me right?"

"The catch here is go get something to eat I don't want people in town saying I worked you to death." Vic responded in an annoyed matter feeling a little offended at what the boy thought of him even if everything he said was something Vic would have done on a normal day. The boy didn't want the seeq to change his mind and immediately left the shop through the store's back door at incredible speed.

(That Rex always working so hard every day, it's good to know that when I retire the shop will be in very capable hands) Vic's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the store's doorbell which rang every time a new customer walked in. "Oh well I can always make up what I gave the kid with this new custom." The seeq said to himself before heading to the front of the store to meet his customer. "Welcome to Vic's blacksmith how can I help you tod…." Vic stopped as soon as saw the new customer who immediately sent a chill up and down his spin, she was averaged height hume woman probably in her mid-20s, her hair was purple it wasn't very long but long enough to cover her left eye, her eyes were blue and were so of scary to look at her clothing was rather unique in that it was the dressing for any common job take by humes and tied to her back was long sword more specifically a katana it was the same length as her own body but was odd was that the handle of the sword was facing down. As she saw the Viking she gave him a rather sinister smile which could only be describe as evil.

"So this is the famous blacksmith shop of Wood Village? It's not what I expect from to see when the owner is so famous." She was referring to Vic at one time in his life he was a famous explorer who had done pretty much everything one could think of he even had a nickname. "Vic the Hammer as a live and breathe." She tried to lighten the mood as Vic's eyes didn't let up. "You have to forgive me am a little star struck here your stories are legendary, especially the one that you shattered an entire mountain"

"Just an exaggeration to make the tail more epic, it was really just half the mountain" Vic's who never turned down the chance to tell any who asked of his time of adventure cause it brought back such great memories. Also he would charge people who asked claiming they had wasted his time, but for once money was the last thing on his mind as the woman in his store was the only thing he was concerned with. He slowly reached under the counter for his prized sledgehammer which he kept nearby for those customers who wouldn't take no for an answer. "So as I was about to say how can I help you today? Need a sword? Though with that sword on your back I wouldn't recommend wielding a second one."

"I actually wanted to buy a couple of blades, rapiers and swords for some friends of mine." The mysterious woman handed Vic a list and 6 sacks filled with gil, as she waited for the order she continued to make conversation with the Viking. "So I heard your skill as a black smith got you recognition from one of the 7 seats that must make you one hell of black smith." She continued to talked as she looked around the store and as she keep talking Vic grew more worried as she seemed to know a lot about his business activities. He kept calm and continued collecting her order.

"Well I did meet a lot of people along my travels around Ivalice and yes some of them are very important people that owe me a favour or two, who can say?" Vic had just finished collecting everything on her list and brought it in a big sack and gave it to her.

"Well should get going then." She got the sack and proceeded to the store's exit but just before she left she turned her head to say something. "Good luck with that special order."

After she left Vic's entire body went numb he was beyond worried he looked around the store as if he was being watched. He then went and changed the sign of the store from open to close.

**1 HOUR LATER….**

Exactly one hour later Rex returned he was surprised to find Vic hard at work on the project instead of making money in the store. That also surprised the fact that Vic had closed the store soon early the boy approached mentor and asked what was wrong. "Hey Vic was business that slow? I guess that soldier you rip off spread the word about you huh?" Rex got no response and could sense something very wrong with the picture. " Vic what happened?"

Vic finally stopped looked at the boy and simply said a few word in low tone "Get to work we leave tomorrow for the airship in Moorabella it will take us 2 and half days to get there so to night make sure you actually sleep." The boy didn't argue he read the situation and knew now wasn't the time for jokes.

**JUST OUTSIDE WOOD VILLAGE**

"You think you scared him that much that he will leave tomorrow?"

"Without a doubt I spooked him to his core he probably rushing so that he starts off tomorrow morning"

"We should be careful he didn't get called Vic the Hammer for nothing"

"I know"

THE WHEELS HAVE STARTED TURNING (END OF CHAPTER1)

Authors note: First Fanfic I know I have made plenty of typos and will try to upload often please leave your review good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2: THE FIRST MOVE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own any rights to FFA2 just wanted to do something a little different hope you enjoy this one **

* * *

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

The chamber was a large room with many giant columns that provided support for the large room, the room was circular in shape and at the centre of the room there was large circular table with about 7 seats. 3 of those 7 seats were being occupied a Moogle, Seeq and Hume, none of them were dressed in any job class known to their race. They were all dressed in very expensive and elegant clothing they seemed serious about some which is evident in their discussion.

"How long before we are ready to begin the project?" The question came from the Hume it was directed at the Moogle who due to his short stature had to stand on the seat which he really hated sometimes.

"Some of the people we hired have already reported to the construction site as we speak. They seem egger to start or egger to get paid?" The Moogle respond in a sarcastic manner as he held a piece of paper in his hands or in his case his paws. He then looked straight at his Seeq comrade with a curious stare. "So do you think that friend of yours is going to make it in time?"

"Don't worry about Vic he will be there, he would never let me down. Plus with all the gil I promised him no force in Ivalice could keep him away." The Seeq chuckled as he spoke simply waiting for anyone else to speak; there was 15 seconds of silence which was broken when he spoke again. "At any rate we should hope that everything goes off without any complications. After all it's going to be a long two years we don't need any problems"

"Agreed" the other two said in unison

* * *

**TARG WOOD, WOOD VILLAGE, VIC'S BLACK SMITH**

It was early morning most of the village was flat asleep on the people who needed the extra time to prepare for the day were up. Vic's shop had been boarded up as if it was going out of business but really it was just Vic being safe. The doors were all triple pad locked so that no one would even think about getting in and helping themselves to any of the weapons in the shop, at the front was a sign which read "GOING ON VACATION BE BACK IN 2 YEARS!"

"Hey Rex lets go! We need to leave now if we want to make it there on time. I will leave you behind if I have to." Vic called for his apprentice in his usual impatient manner, he was sitting on a wagon which was going to be pulled by 2 chocobos and behind were 4 more wagons of the same design. He of course had his sledgehammer on hand to make sure nothing funny happened and after the visit from that strange woman a few days ago he kept it everywhere he went.

"Alright Vic am coming just need to lock this door and am done." The Hume was dressed in his same fashion although he seemed to be carrying something on his right. It was a sword more specifically it was a short sword, which was meant for beginner soldiers. Rex jumped onto the wagon and sat to Vic and looked behind to the other wagons and he had a very curious look on his face. "Hey Vic why didn't you hire a couple of people to control the other wagons and help us with protect?"

"What and pay all that money!?" The Viking answered in an angry manner. "Oh no am not paying any extra money, besides am more than enough security for this trip." Vic spoke with great confidence as he eyed the Hume next to him and he saw that the boy was fired up and he placed his hand on the boys head. "And I guess you will do has well." Vic noticed how the fire in the boy's eyes was lit up to an all new level and he smiled as he grabbed the rings of the chocobos and readied them to start. "Besides with you as security I don't have to pay you anything extra." That statement made the boy really laugh out loud as he expected nothing less from his mentor. "Okay then, LETS GO!"

With those words the chocobo powered wagons all started off and pulling all the weight that is in those wagons. All 5 wagons headed straight out of the village meeting the few people that were up at that hour and waved good bye to them and bid them a final fair well. Vic never liked good byes so that why he made sure that no one dared throw him a good bye party, but the night before everyone did stop by the shop to say bye. So he had a big grin on his face as he was going to miss everyone in the village, Rex on the other hand was very happy to no end as this was his first time leaving Targ Wood. Rex who had been working for Vic for the past 4 years had for as far has he knew had never left the area known as Targ Wood so he was way beyond excited.

* * *

**TARG WOOD, MUSKMALLOW FIELD**

The weather was bright and sunny the warmth of the sun was felt through the entire land, it was the perfect weather for this journey. It had been about 45 minutes since they started off from the shop. It normally should take someone this long to get to the Muskmallow Field but with the extra and very valuable weight so they had to move at a moderate pace. The sight of the field was beautiful the green grass was dancing with the breeze that was blowing and the wild chocobos were running around all over the place. Rex who normally would be cool and trying to act too mature but found himself acting like a little kid, the site of the hyperactive 14 year old really made Vic laugh. The wild chocobos started running alongside the wagons carry the cargo and were by the looks of it was as if they the wild chocobos were talking to the chocobos pulling the wagons. This moment made the two travellers feel quite safe about the rest of their journey, as they reach the end of the fields they could see the path known as Traveler's Way appeared before them. The chocobos that followed them began to disperse as they reached the beginning of the path and with that Rex did a fist pump in the air and cheered for them to have good fortune on their way.

* * *

**ZEDLEI FOREST, FORMO BROOK**

Further down the road in the lash green parts known Zedlei Frost, the frost was full of life both friendly and not so friendly. However the people that were in the woods at that moment won't scarred at all in fact the creatures of the forest were afraid of them.

"How long will we have to wait here? I'm so tired of waiting already." The voice came from a female of the Gria race she was dressed in job class of a Ravager she was wielding the fierce great sword known as Viglante. She looked bored out of her mind just waiting for something to happen but it was so quiet, she had on occasion wanted to start fight with some of the creatures in the forest but they were too scared of her. Like all of her race she had two horns sticking out of her head, she had long orange hair which she kept tied in a ponytail and she had green eyes. Of course who could miss most iconic factor of her body the wings on her body which had the wing span of a thunder drake which she kept folded until she needed them. "Can we go have some fun first? After all they won't be here anytime soon. Please am so bored"

Letty: The Ravager

"Letty you really should try and exercise a little more will power, after all none of the creatures could give you real fight."

"I know that but at least would help pass the time so please" Letty try to put on what mant would call puppy dog face trying so hard to plead her case.

"No we don't need any unwanted attention." The second voice that spoke to Letty was more cool and collected compared to Letty. She was of the Viera race she was naturally taller than Letty, her brown hair matched her brown rabbit like ears, her green eyes were quite cold and her natural great figure. She was of the Spellblader job class she dressed in the normal attire for her job class, she was handling a Vitanova sword which she was carrying in her sheathed in her left hand.

Anna Tisha: The Spellblader

"Fine, okay." Letty eventually gave up and just started pouting on the grassy ground; she eventually had an idea cross her natural air head. "Hey how do we know they will use this route? What if they decide to use the Aldanna Range route?" Anna raised an eye brow as that was actually a reasonable question to come from Letty.

"They have no choice but to use this route." That statement gave Letty a curious look on her face as that statement didn't quite answer her question. "They wouldn't dare use that Aldanna Range route. The high concentration of mist in the area makes all the wild creatures in the area go berserk which makes the area way too dangerous for travelling in their current state. This route is much safer compare to that one or better put the monsters here are easier to deal with." Anna gave a more detailed response after seeing Letty's confused face, Anna then continued to stare into the sky as if she was waiting for something to land.

"Okay so you're saying this path is the less of two evils huh? Well that makes sense." Letty then out of nowhere had a huge grin show up on her face "Hey Anna once they get here we can have all the fun we want right?" Anna then had a huge grin across her face but keep it hidden from Letty

"Of course we do."

* * *

**COMOA, ADVENTURER'S REST**

The first day of travel was over and it was long passed sunset but for some reason Vic wanted to keep going which was odd. Rex had fallen asleep hours ago even though he was supposed to be Vic's look out. The area they were in was peaceful and calm especially when you consider how late at night it was. There was a small lake in the area the only sound Vic would hear was the dancing grass and trees that moved with the wind, that was until they hit a bump on the trail. The bump shook the wagon and woke up Rex who let out a huge yawn upon waking up he was surprised to find that they were still moving.

"Yo Vic I get you didn't wanna stop at the inn cause you didn't want to waste any money, but why aren't we at the very least camping?" Rex asked in his semi awake state he kept rubbing his eyes trying to get more focus out of them. Vic didn't respond it was only when Rex tapped him on the shoulder did Vic get out of the dead focused state he was in. "Okay? Short version, why aren't we camping?"

"Am not letting them rob me of my pay cause of being late." Vic responded but the response lacked Vic's usual flare. "Besides at this rate we will get there way ahead of time."

"Hey I get you don't want to lose what would be considered your biggest pay day. But seriously if you keep going at this rate the chocobos won't make it." It was only then that the Viking notice the degree of exhaustion that the chocobos were feeling, Vic then dicided to stop his wagon and the wagons behind did the same.

"Okay kid you take the chocobos and take them to drink some water I will get to work setting up camp." With those words Rex took the rings of all the ten chocobos and led them to the lake for them to have some water. After Rex was out of ear shot before he started setting up camp, after Vic got a fire started he got a map out his pocket and began to review their course of action. "We've made good time the only problem is that there is only one choice to make. I wish we could good round but that would take way too long and we don't have any time." Then then felt a light punch on his shoulder then he turned to find Rex next to him looking happy. (When did he get here? How did I not hear him coming? Has this kid been secretly practicing how to be a ninja?) Vic was thinking of how Rex got to him without him even noticing. Rex then sat down next to Vic and began looking at the map himself. "So the chocobos are done drinking?" Rex then pointed to a spot where all the chocobos were and they all tied to one of the wagons.

"So we can only go through here right?" Vic simply nodded in response. "Why can't we go through here it's just has short and doesn't look like will lose any time?" Rex asked while he was pointing at the map.

"If it were just the two of us then yes we could he risked at but with all this cargo it will be way too dangerous. So we have to go this way which is much safer." Rex stared at his mentor with curiosity as something seemed off. Vic was focused on something else something miles away.

"Hey Vic you okay? You seem to be really determined to get to Moorabella, as if your life depends on if? I get you love money but this seems a little over kill I mean even for you." Vic turned and noticed the smirk on Rex's face and realized he was acting off. Rex then decided to lie down on the ground before he spoke again. "I mean come on just relax we gonna make it and if they refuse to pay us will rise hell all over the place." Rex then fell asleep after those words.

Vic smiled as he looked at the sleeping Hume he looked at the fire until it died down and then he also fell asleep. Vic kept his sledgehammer nearby and was ready at a moment's notice.

* * *

**ZEDLEI FOREST, FORMO BROOK… 2 AND HALF DAYS LATER**

The Seeq and the Hume had reached the rich forest area of Zedlei forest, they had lost some time due to unforeseen reasons but they were nearing their destination. Vic had to slow down so that the wagons could handle the terrain; they were just managing to make it. Rex was so excited with each change of scenery finally getting to see the world; he seemed unable to sit still as they were travelling. The trip was very uneventful nothing happened which made Vic happy but the same couldn't be said about Rex who really wanted to fight against something or someone. However just as they were about to leave the immediate area Vic stopped his wagon at the site in front of them. They were 3 wounded dream hares were in the path, Rex jumped out of the wagon and went to move them out of the way. Just then Vic heard something which sounded like wings he looked up and saw something flying straight at Rex.

"REX LOOK OUT!" Vic shouted with all the breath in his lungs but it was too late.

Before Rex knew what happened he felt is body go numb he looked down where he saw he had a deep cut that ran across his body from his left shoulder to his right hip. Rex looked up to who was in front of him it was a Gria Ravager who had the most evil smile he had ever seen in his life. Before Rex knew it he was punched in his gut around the same area where the cut ran and sent flying through a tree then stopped when he collided with a large boulder. Vic in his rage jumped from the wagon sledgehammer in hand focused his mist and upon landing on the ground shouted something

"THUNDARA!" Upon shouting those words a large series of thunderbolts launched from his sledgehammer and went straight for the Gria. She was just barely able to get out of the way by flying, the spell that missed her shot one and stopped at the lake where upon colliding with the water created a big splash. The Gria then landed on the ground turned to Vic with a huge grin on her face before she spoke.

"This should be a lot of fun, should probably tell you in advance I don't like judges so don't bother asking." She twirled her Viglante sword over her head before stretching her right arm out and extending the sword she then took a small leap before gliding at a low height towards the Viking who was ready.

"BRING IT ON!" Vic still furious over what happened to Rex was more than willing to have Rex's assaulter come so that he could personally bit the hell out of her. "I wasn't even going to ask because I want you dead!"

Vic swung his Sledgehammer in a downward vertical arc while Letty swung her Viglante in a horizontal arc from right to left; with Vic's natural strength he felt his attack would be stronger however Letty felt that with her great momentum that hers would be stronger. When the two weapons collided a massive shockwave was created which caused the ground in the area to shake a little but it did scare every breast in range so much so that they all ran away. At the end of the collision both combatants were forced back a few feet away from each other they were both surprised that the collision ended in a draw. Letty who was the most surprised of the two started chuckling until she erupted into full grown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow you're not too bad old timer, I thought you were a joke but Victor the Hammer lives up to all the hype." She gave him a small bow before continuing her speech. "My name is Letty and I'll be the one that ends you remember that name when you're dead."

"I'll remember that name don't worry, I won't forget it any time soon." Vic held his Sledgehammer with both hands took a battle stance. Sudden his body started to glow which the Ravager didn't take seriously at all.

There was moment of silence between the two before the next collision the only thing that could be heard was the water flowing from the river. Without any of them realising it something else was making noise but it wasn't a monster it was Rex. He was just barely able to raise his head and witness the site before him then he noticed just how much pain he was in. He felt it with every breathe he took the wound on his body was bad he wanted to call Vic but realised the diversion could cost Vic his life. Saw he watched on as a thought crossed his mind.

(I have never sent Vic in a real fight before, I hope his as good as he is in those stories.) Rex thought himself, looked on helpless realising he couldn't do anything except pray.

THE FIRST OF MANY BATTLES TO COME (END OF CHAPTER2)

Author's Note: Yes before anyone said it I released the whole leaf village thing in Chapter1 was watching Naruto when typing sorry will correct. Any way hope you like this chapter again sorry about the typos.


End file.
